The Speed of Justin
by Captain Crossover
Summary: Maligore joins in league with Queen Bansheera's Demons, wreaking havoc on Mariner Bay. Justin Stewart is called upon to become the Cobalt Lightspeed Ranger. Piloting the Siren Blaster, will his powers be enough to save the day?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands.

"Prologue"

 **Angel Grove, 1998**

Angel Grove. The setting that had once been a fair sized metropolis of schools, businesses and family homes has now become a war zone. Pure and simple.

The United Alliance of Evil had launched an all-out assault on the universe. Carrying out Dark Specter's master plan, they plan to conquer the universe. Earth being the last outpost. Velocifighters attacked viciously, blasting the city building by building.

A myriad of Quantrons and Piranhatrons had land and begin capturing civilians, shepherding them into captivity.

Innocent civilians ran for safety as Earth's Defenders drove back the forces of evil. One family was cornered by three Quantrons. Blades held at the ready, the silver henchmen closed in. The family of three clung on to each other even harder.

A roar of an unmufflered vehicle rumbled over the ground. The sound rose in steady crescendo as Storm Blaster raced up to the scene toward the combat and suddenly went silent.

Perched on top, the Blue Turbo Ranger lined himself up and was ready to drop down onto the Quantron trio. He leapt, fist raised. "Mind if I crash the party?"

The Blue Turbo Ranger swung down and kicked the lead Quantron squarely, sending it careening across the ground. The sound of their armor colliding under the impact sounded wonderful to him. An instant later, another Quantron gave chase to the Ranger, but Blue Turbo dove a fist squarely into its chest, sending it backwards through the air.

If people only knew that the Blue Turbo Ranger was actually a twelve year old with a curfew, they would freak. Especially his father, if he find out what his son was doing this entire time. But Justin had a duty to his friends. To Zordon. To Earth. They needed him.

Morphing into his Turbo Ranger form, he would also be physically enhanced to have a teenage-like body. Outside of his Angel Grove friends no one was the wiser. Best Secret Identity Ever.

The last Quantron tackled him square in the back, sending them both tumbling head over heels into the ruined pillar. But the Blue Turbo Ranger rolled over, finding the leverage to knock it up and over Storm Blaster.

Then he broke into a sprint as fast as he could move, toward the civilians. "Are you guys, okay?"

Scared, their only response was a nervous nod.

Just then a mighty wind picked up violently. A cloud of white light started to fill the sky, an intense energy rushed into view. That seemed to have no substance.

Just light.

Andros, shatter's Zordon's energy tube sending a wave of energy across the universe which wiping out all invading villains and every Ranger magically de-morphs into civilian attire.

That must mean.. Zordon is dead.

Justin felt himself being lifted, by the force of it. The sensation was wonderful and weird. It was like floating on a vast river of water. Justin felt his body flushed with heat unlike any he'd ever known. An instant later, his Power Suit peeled away from his body.

And just like that, the energy wave disappeared into mist.

Usually when Justin de-morphed, he return back into his twelve year-old self. Kinda like a Billy Batson/ Shazam thing. But this time, he felt different. He felt taller than usual.

He ran over to Strom Blaster and beheld his reflection in the side mirror and felt his eyes widen. Looking back at him was an adult version of himself. More like a younger version of his father. Broad chin, dimples goatee and all.

"What- I'm an adult now?"

NEXT CHAPTER: MALIGORE REBORN

Please Review.


	2. Maligore Reborn

"MALIGORE REBORN"

Mariner Bay (2 Years after Z-Wave)

Lying under the abandon warehouse district, just outside the outskirts of Mariner Bay, was a vast underground concrete bunker. A top-secret subdivision of the better known Lightspeed Program was housed within. An agency, codenamed Nightspeed, tasked with the capture and research of demons for military purposes.

Under the command of General McKnight, Nightspeed was blazing a new trail for its better half. Only a handful of people knew of the program's existence and Captain Mitchell was not privileged to be one of them.

General McKnight had a pitiless face, showing no emotion whatsoever. And carried an eagle-crested baton that served no obvious function, except into scaring people into thinking that he would use it. Inside the bunker, on a catwalk outside the command center, McKnight watched his military personnel at work.

The facility itself was about as advanced as they came. The laboratory was cavernous, lined with instrumentation the nature of which McKnight could only guess. Below him, was a skeleton crew of essential tech specialists and scientists who were pulling the graveyard shift. Sparks flew in the distance, heavy machinery moved expensive equipment and components into position.

Project H.A.D.E.S, a high-level Nightspeed Initiative program, was now greenlit. Created to genetically engineer Maligore's DNA in the hopes of inducing super demons as super-soldiers. Or what General McKnight likes to say, "Fighting fire with fire." Implanting them with safeguards to control them and allowing him to carry out surgical strikes in deep shadow conditions.

When General McKnight was appointed to the Lightspeed Program, he vowed to keep Earth safe - at all costs. He wasn't about to stand for any attacks demon-like or extraterrestrial. The Cyborg Rangers was his first attempt. And it was time to make his stance known to them again.

Across the room, hard at work was Miss Angela Fairweather of Lightspeed Rescue. Fairweather was amongst the handful of Lightspeed personnel who moonlighted on the project. Sworn to secrecy not to disclose information to Captain Mitchell nor to anyone else in Lightspeed.

McKnight stood a little shorter than Miss Fairweather, but broader in the shoulders and the body. Looking at the pair of them, eyes instinctively went to McKnight as the more commanding presence.

"Maligore's genetic material was key to making this project viable." McKnight said.

Miss Fairweather peered at him over a small pair of horn rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose. "You're exactly right, General." She said. "the Prototype is in the final stages of testing. Everything's on schedule."

"That's what we like to hear," A humorless grin cut into his face. "Prep him." He had an annoying tendency to use the royal "we", a habit that angered her a bit.

With a curt nod, acknowledging and accepting the General's authority even when she bitterly disagreed with it. She activated the computer monitor. Fairweather's fingers began to dance across the keyboard. On the monitor screen, appeared the command prompt: INITIATE CRYO-REVIVAL. Plopping down into an old swivel chair, she hit a series of safety switches, initiating the sequence.

A klaxon sounded, lights began to strobe.

Miss Fairweather let out her breath, unaware the she'd been holding it all this while, trolling her gaze over the console. "Let me advise you General," she said in a firm voice. "we're in uncharted territory here. With one hiccup, we might have to go back to the drawing board."

McKnight uttered a short barklike laugh. "Have faith, Doctor." he said. "With Project H.A.D.E.S. in full swing, we are strong, we are tough. .we're invincible."

He was referring to a lava-like super demon codenamed Maligore. Sealed within a cryochamber, marked with the international biohazard trefoil and a D stamped in the middle to indicate demon biohazard.

MAL-VI was thawed out from his ice-nap within cryostorage. His eyes narrowed to slits as the hunch-backed creature crept out of the shadows. McKnight stared at the Demon's face as it stared back with eyes full of hate and anger. "Morning, sunshine." McKnight taunted.

Maligore's skin was an unusual shade of charcoal, and his eyes – chrome red - were shadowed by the ridge of his brow. Thick cables – forged of the strongest of metal alloys – encircled his limbs and torso. The demon spent every waking moment fighting against the binds that held him, weakening them.

Maligore thrashed all the more widely and one of the small cables snapped. With a roar of triumph, he pulled even harder. His strength seeming to feed off of his rage.

"General," Fairweather reported. "the readings are showing a noticeable spike in Star Power. It's. .It's, overpowering our systems. I don't know how long those cables might hold."

"General, what should we do?" a tech assistant asked.

McKnight was baffled. "I suggest you ah, use your gadgets and find out what's going on." he shrieked. "What?! Do I have to think of everything?"

Dropping into a crouch, Maligore bounded upward, his leap carrying him thousands of feet into the air and fully a mile away. Leaving a gaping hole in the roof.

"Contact the Rangers, NOW." the General commanded.

* * *

SKULL CAVERN..

Within the demonic temple, Queen Basheera's evil matriarch of Demons are colluding and coming up with a plan to resurrect her palace.

A mystical window provided the demons a live-feed of Mariner Bay. The Demon Clan watched agape as Maligore committed carnage in the downtown sector.

"I don't believe my eyes," Olympius said. "Tis Maligore, the Great Flame of Destruction. How could it be?"

"Never you mind, Olympius." Bansheera said. "Our brother has returned. With a vengeance."

"Yes. mother." Olympius replied.

"With our combined Star Power, we can cast a spell to summon the Nemesis Triangle around the outskirts of Mariner Bay."

"Of course," Vypra said. "sealing Mariner Bay to a fate similar to the lost Isle of Muranthias."

Olympius nodded. "With Mariner Bay out of the way, Queen Bansheera's magnificent palace will rise once again. A defeat that will last lifetimes."

"All in good time, my love. All in good time." the Queen said. "but to perform the Nemesis Ritual, we must require Maligore's Star Power. And a special item."

"I will not fail you, my liege." Vyrpa said. "I will confer Maligore to our side, our victory over those Pesky Rangers will take but moments."

With that said, Vypra away vanished in a twinkling.

* * *

AQUABASE…

The Aqua base was a tight, no non-sense affair. At Rescue Ops everyone placed duty first.

"Captain, red alert. The city is under attack."

The door to Rescue Ops hissed open suddenly Captain William Mitchell emerged. He clutched his headset tightly to his ear as the monitors set up around the Ops center flashed the familiar scene of carnage. He joined him by the central monitor. "Vypra?" he asked.

"No, something worse." Said the tech specialist. "the sensors indicate a super-demon."

Captain Mitchell glanced over at him briefly, then turned his attention forward once again. "Go to Alert Status." He replied. "We have a code red."

"Rangers," a voice said over the PA "Report to Rescue Ops immediately."

* * *

Mariner Bay, Abandon Warehouse district..

The moon was waxing toward full overhead, with the occasional cloud slipping past her like a gauzy veil. Fire streaked across the sky, awash in a scarlet flame. Clouds backlit by flashes of electrical charge were moving swiftly, obscuring the stars and plunging the world into an impenetrable dark.

Maligore stalked through the fiery rubble of what had been the abandon warehouse district, moving with an animal grace. Scanning the area for signs of opposition.

He could hear the distant wail of a siren and regarded it with a grin. "Power Rangers." he scorned

Departing from their Rescue Rover, the Light Speed heroes moved forward in a jog trot, quick but careful, in a V-Formation led by Carter Grayson. Each one adorned in a Lightspeed jacket, his teammates trailing by a couple of steps. They looked around and saw what was left of the warehouse district going up in smoke.

"Geez." Joel said.

The creature in question came striding toward them with purpose. Carter, the Red Ranger, saw a challenge in the super-demon who stood so boldly in his path.

"Rangers," Carter stood at attention. "Ready?"

"Ready! Lightspeed Rescue!" Five of them shouted, crossing their wrists in front of them, grasping their morphers.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan shouted, morphing into the Titanium Ranger.

They all somersaulted over the demons head, landing on their knees.

The team now sheathed in Lightspeed gear were combat ready for Maligore.

"I gotta idea," Kels threw in. "Let's try our Rescue Blasters."

"Let's do it, guys!" Carter shouted over his shoulder. And in unison, all five Rangers yanked out their Blasters; and peppered the creature with five beams of high-intensity energy. The creature hardly appeared to feel it. Carter Grayson tried to suppress a mounting feeling of panic. "Not even a scratch."

"Rescue Blasters—Baton Mode!" All five Rangers broke into a sprint full-tilt towards the Super-Demon. Sparks fly from the clash of tempered steel. Exchanging deadly thrusts and ripostes in a blur of motion. "Haven't you had enough?" Carter spat at the monster through interlocked blades. "Not nearly."

The creature returned another searing blast of scarlet flame at the Rangers.

Hearing shrieks of fear from across the way, the Blue Rescue Ranger saw innocent civilians trapped near the monster. One of them, he recognized as Doctor Fairweather. That sight definitely spelled trouble.

"Miss Fairweather-?" Joel called out.

"Do everything you can for them," Carter said. "I'm going after that thing!" The Red Ranger streaked after the creature, catching up to him at the perimeter of the refinery.

As fire streaked across the air, the Green Ranger instinctively threw himself in front of the civvies, shielding the man from the attack. "Miss F, are you okay?" Holding onto him for dear life, she answered with a nervous nod. "Then get to safety!"

The Rangers soon mobilized into formation. "It's time."

"Rescue Bird!" Almost as if conjuring the Powerful Weapon through magic, the Rescue Bird descends from on high and lands in the embrace of the Rangers.

"Take your positions, Rangers." the Red Ranger hastily directed.

The Cannon hummed as it charged its Immense Power, all five Rescue Rangers fell into formation around it. The Red Ranger, the leader, standing at the helm. "READY-FIRE!"

It fired off like fiery spears; impacting with a blinding orange flash against demon's hide. Which grew into a highly focused beam of radiant heat.

But as the smoke and fire of their barrage dissipated, it became all too clear that the Super-Demon was indeed still standing. The ground around him, however was scorched and smoldering.

"What -"the Red Ranger was surprised. "Can't be."

It was too late. Maligore launched himself at the assembled Rangers, scattering them like tenpins. With a blows that cracked like thunder, the Rangers were sent flying backwards, arms-a-wheeling. Sparks and debris rained from their midriffs.

The Rangers as they impact the ground, demorphing them instantly back into their civilian attires. Groaning as they climbed back on their feet. Bruises and scuffs covered their cheeks. Their clothes dirtied.

"The Rescue Bird didn't even phase him." wheezed Dana.

"I know." motivates Carter. "But we can't give up. He must have an Achilles' heel."

The Super Demon shortened the distance between him and the Rescue Team.

Just then, scarlet flames heralded the arrival of Vyrpa and her merry band of Batlings. Shortening the distance between them and the fallen Rangers surround Malgore in a flanking maneuver. "Hope we're not late to the party."

NEXT CHAPTER: "A DIFFERENT SHADE OF BLUE"

Please review.


	3. A Different Shade of Blue

"A DIFFERENT SHADE OF BLUE"

Both General McKnight and Captain Mitchell found themselves sitting in the back of a black limousine. Gaining speed, the vehicle deftly moved through traffic.

"Who's the candidate, sir?" The Captain addressed his superior, General McKnight.

Tucked in the crook of his elbow was a leather-bound folder thick with notes. McKnight grabbed it and checked out the cover, which read: Cobalt Protocols.

Intrigued, McKnight opened it and began to read. "Justin Stewart." he told him. Captain Mitchell heard of the name before.

Justin Stewart worked in Public Safety Detonator Disposal with the local law enforcement. His days as a Turbo Ranger helped him to become highly knowledgeable in the detection, diagnosis and disposal of radioactive devices. His track record was impeccable. According to Justin's partner, the Blue Senturion, he was courageous if not reckless.

The limo drove further into town, and soon pulled up into a quarantined site. There were uniformed officers standing around, speaking quietly into their radios. They had passed one uniformed officer at the gate, here to keep the press out and the official vehicles in.

The limo was soon brought to a halt in front of a strip of yellow hazard tape, beside a couple of patrol cars and an EMS van.

"Sir, maybe I should go out there." Mitchell said. "It's too dangerous."

"I hate to pull rank on you, son." McKnight replied. "But I outrank you."

With folder in hand, the General popped opened the door and stepped out into the warm June weather.

Mitchell watched him from the limo as he went out into the taped-off site and found the Police Captain. Then, with a cloud of smoke, a man in a blast suit carrying a diffused detonator rushed out of the vacated building. The others took the detonator from him and disposed of it immediately.

Then, through the tinted windows of the limousine, Mitchell recognized the blast man as he pulled off his helmet and face mask to reveal: Justin. He and General McKnight spoke for a little while, and then he started pulling off his protective gear. Captain Mitchell watched as they came over.

"So Maligore has returned?" Justin asked McKnight as they climbed into the car.

"I'm afraid so." McKnight answered as the engine rumbled to life. "And time is of the essence. Because of your skills, you have been chosen to defend the city from him."

"With what, sir?" Justin asked.

The General looked at Mitchell. "Captain, if you will do us the honor?"

Captain Mitchell presented a large silver case on his lap. He unlatched it and swung it around to show the contents to Justin. Nestled inside was a shiny oblong object with the Lightspeed sigil on it.

"This is your Cobalt Morpher," he said. "The circuitry is too powerful for any ordinary human. But if used wisely, it will see you safely through your mission."

"ME?" Justin asked, "a Lightspeed Power Ranger?"

"Your partner, the Blue Senturion, has been training you for this very purpose, Justin." the Captain reassured him. "Speaking on the behalf of Mariner Bay, the city needs you, son."

"It's yours, if you want it." McKnight added, who kept Justin locked under his stern gaze.

Hesitating a moment longer, Justin finally nodded. Grabbing the morpher, he strapped it to his left wrist, where it felt cold and snug against his skin, "Where do you need me?" he asked.

This forced a smirk to the Captain's face. "We're almost there." he replied. "Driver, step on it."

* * *

Abandon Warehouse District.

The limo came to a roll stop in front of the city plaza.

Stepping out of the limo, Justin rushed out into the opposite direction of the clamoring citizens. "Get to safety! Hurry!" He called out after them. Justin ran down the sidewalk like lightning, rising a cloud of dust behind him. Soon, he reached the scene of the attack and came to a full stop and stared.

Smack dab in middle of a smoldering crater, a Super Demon stood there. Looking like a bulging mass of twisted muscle and overgrown bone, the monster revealed its face – a fiery furnace. The creature balled its fists, lifted its head and gave out a vicious roar. Adult Justin recognized the ugly immediately as Maligore, the great flame of destruction.

The destruction had been more widespread than it had been earlier. There was rubble and smoke everywhere.

"With the Nemesis Triangle, I will grow even more powerful!" Maligore rumbled aloud. "Soon the Power Rangers will be finished - FOREVER!"

"Think again, Maligore!" Justin shouted at the super demon. "Your brand of evil will never win!"

Maligore whirled about, eyes blazing crimson "Who dares such insolence?" he growled.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me again." Justin retorted.

"You-! Blue Ranger?!" Maligore snarled with rage.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Justin shouted, crossing his wrists in front of him, he grasped his morpher, "Cobalt Power!" Time seemed to slow down for Justin as his mind opened to its power.

Justin was suddenly in what looked like a shimmering tunnel. He threw his arms out, and a wide chrome shield appeared in front of him. It passed over him, the colors melding his body, forming his Ranger suit. His face guard formed and then his visor slam shut over it. And he was Rescue Ready.

"HAI-YAH!" The Cobalt Ranger somersaulted over Maligore's fanged head, and landed, arms outstretched, between Maligore and the downed Rangers. He knelt at Carter's side.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"We'll be fine," Carter groaned. "But Maligiore is stomping us. Look, buy us some time, so we can evacuate the remaining civilians."

"You got it!" Justin shouted, whirling around into fighting stance. "Time to send this demon packing!"

"The only one who's going packing is you!" Maligore snarled, and a wave of Batlings sprang up in the street between him and Justin. "Batlings, get him!" Maligore yelled. With weirdly distorted shrieks, the Batlings dropped into fighting stance and charged at Justin. The fight was on.

"KAI-YAH!" Justin cried out, charging into combat. With this new power pumping through his body, he felt combat ready. Justin leap-frogged over one Batling, drop kicked the one behind it. "HUH-HAI-YAH!" Somersaulting and kicked another to the ground, Justin ducked and swept another's legs out from under it.

Those sparring sessions he suffered through with his partner, the Blue Senturion, was definitely paying off.

"Quick! Maligore's distracted," Carter said to his team. "Let's get these folks to safety! Hurry!"

"Right!" the team nodded and followed him immediately.

"GRAHH! You cannot escape!" Maligore bellowed as he charged forward through the burning rubble, initiating the ballet of combat between the two gladiators.

"HYAH!" Justin leapt forward slamming a foot into Maligore's chest throwing him into a pile of crates. The demon struggled back to his feet, groaning in pain.

The two began to spar all over the Plaza, Justin dodging the demon's punches and kicks, the demon bouncing back every time the Ranger dealt him a blow. "URGH!"

Justin managed to easily evade Maligore's swipes and retuned with a couple of his own with a crescent kick to his mid-section, followed by another to the chest.

"Hai-yah!" Justin breathed, crossing his forearms and striking a fighting pose. "You had enough?"

Standing up, the other Rangers strode up alongside him, ignoring their bruises. "Some friendly advice, Maligore" Carter shouted. "Stay outta Mariner Bay!"

"GRAAH!" Maligore growled with rage. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"We're counting on it." Justin retorted, fist clenched.

With a snap of his fingers, Mailgore and his Batlings vanished away in in a twinkling, leaving a lingering sense of hope amongst the Rangers.

"Lightspeed, Power Down!" Justin shouted, his morphing suit fading in a flash. "Just like old times!"

The other Rangers mobbed him, eyes wide in excitement. "Dude! That was great!"

"I didn't know there was a Cobalt Morpher?" Joel asked.

"Guys, the Job is still not over!" Carter said. "Let's get back to the Aquabase!"

Down the street, perched on the rooftop of a nearby building was Vypra. Watching this entire event play out. Her almond shaped eyes illuminated with an amber glow of evil. "Drat," she scorned.

NEXT CHAPTER: "CHARGED FOR MORE"

Please review.


	4. Charged For More

"CHARGED FOR MORE"

MARINER BAY. DOWNTOWN SECTOR.

In the heart of Mariner Bay was the classic Metropolitan Museum. It boasted high, beamed ceilings; massive decorated windows; and a food court that spread out into the parklike grounds. At least a hundred people were milling about, sitting on high-backed wooden benches or standing in groups, talking.

The talking ceased once Vypra had strolled in through the front doors. Clad in a serpentine suit of armor, handcrafted to fit her svelte figure, she couldn't help but gleam in the light.

She had surveyed the museum and walked around its perimeter.

She came to halt as she stood before of a glass display case. Inside, was an unusual glittering amulet, smoother and shinier than anything Vypra had ever seen before. The demoness stared at the amulet in awe.

Shattering the case, she reached for the amulet. Even now, she could feel the power rushing through her bones as she held the artifact. Not caring for the alarm that she had set off.

From the far end of the corridor, a security guard - middle-aged, out of shape, huffing and puffing – ran down towards her as best he could.

"Hey! You!" the security guard shouted at her. "Hold it right there!"

She turned toward the security guard in a leisurely fashion and knocked him aside as if he was a ragdoll.

Another guard made a grab from behind, but Vyrpa elbowed him in the face, used the same fist to deliver a sharp jab that dropped him from the fight in seconds.

The demon began firing bolts of energy from her sword every which way. Clouds of dust and debris rained down on the crowd, sending people screaming and turning the panic up to a higher pitch. Now people were fighting and climbing over one another to get out of the building.

* * *

AQUABASE. SLEEPING QUARTERS.

On this particular morning, donned in his workout gear, Justin Stewart was, as usual, in the middle of calisthenics. Every day, without fail, Stewart started out with five minutes of stretching, thirty minutes of sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and jumping jacks, followed by another thirty minutes of working out with weights.

The first break in his techno music came, and Justin stole a moment to towel off, and gulped down his water. He always prided himself on staying fit and eating right. He'd first begun this daily regimen over a couple of years ago working with the Mariner Bay Police Department. Once he enlisted with Lightspeed, his regimen slowly became more intense.

He blotted the sweat off of his face as he strode across the room to where a framed photograph sat on his desk. The photo was yellowing around the edges, but still brought a smile to his face. There he was in his blast suit with the boys in blue clustered around him. Standing next to him was his mentor, the Blue Senturion.

" _Rangers to Rescue Ops._ " Captain Mitchell's voice rang from the P.A. system.

Seven young adults jogged into the Command Center and gathered around the screen where they got a lenseful of Vypra, striding through as people panicked and ran in every direction.

"Let's show her what Seven Rangers could do." Captain Mitchell said, turning to his Rangers. "Transport bay, on the double."

The Rangers nodded and headed off at a run for the Transport Bay.

* * *

MARINER BAY. CITY PLAZA.

Vyrpa strode purposefully out of the Metropolitan Museum. Her fingers clenched tightly around the Amulet. Nestled in the palm of her hand, gleaming and glowing with an unnatural blue hue, casting a shadow over her face.

Smiling to herself, she eyed it appreciably.

Out one of the doors that led to the front area, was greeted with laser blasts near her feet that sent her tumbling to the ground.

Furious, she looked up to see Seven Rangers armed with Blasters storming into view. They took their courage from their leader, Carter.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time!" Carter shouted at the demon.

"Some guys never learn." Justin chimed in from alongside Carter, twirling his Rescue Blaster.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Vyrpa hissed, slowly walking towards them, a cruel grin on her lips.

"You guys ready?" Carter said, raising his morpher, Justin and the others nodded their heads, doing as he did.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" The core five shouted and morphed.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan cried out.

"Cobalt Power!" Justin finished.

The area filled with lights that flashed with crazy tie-die colors. When the lightshow ended, Vyrpa saw Seven Power Rangers, side by side, dropped into attack stances, "LIGHTSPEED . . . RESCUE!"

Vypra smiled coldly at them. "You seven don't have a chance against me," the female demon commented as she looked down at herself, "Now for the fun part!" the demoness closed her fists and blue lights flashed around her.

When the lights cleared, a dark wave of Ghouls sprang up in the streets between her and the Rangers.

Growing denser, they stood facing the Rangers with equal corporeal weight. From behind their cloaks, eyes were lizardlike, sickly green and glowing. Fists clenched as one, they fell into battle stances. "Hyah!"

Joel cocked his helmeted head, "Man, you gotta be kidding me!"

"No fair!" Kelsey wailed, hands on hips. "New foot soldiers?! You're playing dirty, Vypra!"

Vypra gave a low sultry laugh as she stalked toward the Rangers.

"Ask me if I care," the demoness snarled as she snapped her fingers. "Ghouls, take no prisoners!"

With wordless cries the Ghouls drew swords and went in for the attack.

Carter let out a battle cry and his Rangers spread out amongst the Ghoul warriors.

Everyone charged, and the fight was on. The Rangers were making major headway against the Ghouls, but the enemy foot soldiers were confident. They had superior numbers, and there were only a handful of Rangers.

Dana and Carter were working together, flipping in and out of combat whilst Chad, usually the mellowest of the group, went scything through the Ghouls with his V-Lancer.

Kelsey was even faster in speed and reaction time. Unlike Chad, she possessed an unnatural grace that made her seem almost weightless. She ducked beneath a slash, and in one smooth move, she came up slashing her V-Lancer across a Ghoul's abdomen and it fell backward from the force of Kelsey's blow as it shrieked in pain.

Joel went solid for them, spinning side kicks to the face, bouncing one Ghoul into the next. He caught a punch in one hand, flipped the Ghoul head over heels into the two beside him, leapt for a wall, and bounced off into a flying drop kick.

Covering Joel's back, Dana was a flurry of powerful kicks that sent Ghouls pin wheeling wildly across the area.

Energy, excitement and a sense of power flowed through Carter. He tossed a Ghoul over his shoulder, elbowed another in the chest, while kicking a third one in the jaw with booted force.

Justin kiais as he slugged his way through the throng of Ghouls. They kept coming, but only one or two of them could reach him at a time and he was able to fend them off. Alongside him, Ryan became a whirlwind of flying fists and feet as he carved enough space to bring his Titanium Laser into play.

Thick beams of light streaked out at several Ghouls with a rain of sparks, sending them spiraling away like ragdolls.

Justin tried to draw his Rescue Blaster but, Vyrpa knocked it deftly out his hands, sending it skittering down the cracked pavement.

He retaliated with a roundhouse kick that missed her by a mile as she ducked beneath it and came up like a jack-in-the-box, unleashing a powerful sidekick to his chest that staggered him backward.

With a banshee screech, Vypra leapt after Justin, slashing at him with both hands. He ducked and weaved, evading the worse of Vyrpa's blows, while throwing surgical jabs and strikes at her sides.

With luck, he got his foot under Vyrpa and kicked her head over heels solidly into a brick wall, sending sparks shooting out of her serpentine armor.

Justin crossed his forearms striking a fighting pose. "I'm through playing games, Vypra!" he said, breathing heavily.

As Vypra came to her feet she slipped into a fighting pose of her own. Her face twisted in cold fury, eyes zeroed in on Justin.

Her fists clenched, Vypra tensed and lunged at him again, her powerful legs lashed out at him in rapid-fire succession. Driven back by the attack, Justin whirled about into a defensive stance.

Shining her yellow eyes at Justin, Vypra launched. Whirling like a tiger, she spun out a heel kick and slashed him.

Sparks shot out as Justin found himself flung backwards from the charged attack. "NNGH!"

He tumbled down a playground like a stone skipping across a lake, rearing up immediately only to collapse again with a loud "oomph."

Vypra let out a cruel chuckle. "Lesson learned?"

Carter trotted over to the Justin's side and the rest of the team joined him. Carter gently lifted Justin's shoulders. "C'mon, I got'cha!"

Justin winced, holding his side, as he was helped up.

Vypra gazed levelly at Justin and smiled. "If you think that was tough, just wait till you'll see what's in store for Mariner Bay."

Vyrpa turned away from Justin, and started for the alley. Stopping in the alleyway, she turned to look at Justin again one more time. "'Till we meet again, Cobalt Ranger."

Without missing a beat, she disappeared in a bamf of imploding air filling in the empty space left by her body. The faintest scent of sulfur and brimstone filling the alleyway.

"I wonder what Vypra meant by that?" Chad asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it spells trouble." Dana threw in.

"Let's report back to the Auqabase and find out." Carter said, firmly.

* * *

AQUABASE. INFIRMARY.

Justin sat on a bio-bed being examined by Dana. She was using a handheld medical scanner.

"Well, at least your cholesterol level is low," Dana pointed out conversationally as she passed her handheld scanner over Justin's face.

From where he was seated, Justin lifted his gaze to meet that of the paramedic. "Look," He said, dryly. "We've been over this, I'm fine." Reaching up, he swatted at the Medical scanner Dana was passing across his field of view.

"Honestly, I am." He said, still hurting in a half a dozen places, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it to her. "I've been through worse scrapes than this."

Dana smile. "Yes, of course."

Behind them, Carter stuck his head in the door. "We gotta jam. The Captain said that he would like to see everyone in the de-briefing room."

"Yeah?" Justin asked.

"Everyone," Carter said, flatly.

* * *

AQUABASE. BRIEFING ROOM.

Soundproofed as thoroughly as it was, the de-briefing room had been designed and built for holding meetings as the highest levels of government. In the middle was a conference table, with officers seated all around it. At present, it was occupied by Captain Mitchell and his Seven Rangers.

On the wall of the room a screen came alive with light. On it, a pixilated video feed appeared. It showed an endless replay of the Museum burglary captured by a closed-circuit camera. It was blurry and imperfect, but watchable.

The camera footage panned to a medium close-up of Vyrpa standing on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum.

At that one moment, one image dominated half the screen. It was an ancient artifact.

"The artifact that Vypra stole was called the Lunar Amulet." Ryan supplied his friends. "Legends say that the Amulet that was hidden away by the Sorcerer of the Sands."

Kelsey stared. It seemed that every time something was explained to her, instead of becoming more enlightened, her ignorance doubled. "Quick question." She spoke up. "Why do the demons want this Amulet so badly?"

Ryan got up from his chair. "The Lunar Amulet holds powers from the Shadow World." He elaborated. Ryan clenched his jaw and went on. "Now that Vypra has it, the Demons can enhance their Star Power enough to summon the Nemesis Triangle."

"And if they succeed?" The Captain dare asked.

Ryan sighed. "Then Mariner Bay will be cut off from the rest of the world, like the Isle of Muranthias."

Dana's brow furrowed as she replied. "Backup, **Lunar** Amulet?" she blurted out. "If this ceremony is taking place at night, then that means the Max Solarzord would be useless."

"Dana's right," Chad spoke up, his dark eyes were serious. "No Max Solarzord, means no Lightspeed Solarzord."

Joel's shoulders sank. "Now what do we do?" he groaned, standing. "We'll need everything we've got against this Maligore guy and without the Solarzord, we're just sitting ducks."

"This . . . This, ceremony could happen tonight, for all we know." Ryan threw in, passing a meaningful look to his father. "The whole city could be fair game."

Feeling the tension soar into the room, the Captain slumped back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes.

The team exchanged looks, feeling as if the whole weight of the world was on their shoulders.

Reaching across, Carter squeezed Ryan's shoulder in the form of reassurance and comfort, "Guys, let's just hope that we can manage without it."

Justin looked full into Carter's face, struck by sudden inspiration. "Or maybe not." he spoke, his voice deep with intent.

Joel looked up, raising an eyebrow as Dana, Ryan, Carter, Chad and Kelsey eyed him curiously.

He stood up in his chair and leaned across the table. "Sit tight, guys." he told them. "I've got an idea."

Tearing out the room, Justin raced down the bright hallway of the Aquabase arriving at his sleeping quarters in mere moments. Once inside, he rummaged through his team locker, coming up fairly quickly with a watch-like device he hadn't used in years.

His wrist communicator.

For a moment, he simply looked at it, memories from his high school days flowing through him like water through a stream. He smiled to himself, it still worked. Keying the communicator, he patched through a familiar frequency, and held it to his chin. "Alpha," he spoke over the radio. "I'm calling in a favor."

* * *

AQUABASE. RESCUE OPS.

The weapons lab was a hive of activity, a flurry of constant motion as technicians in white lab coats and goggles hurried back and forth, or worked intently over individual consoles.

In the midst of this self-contained underwater community, the Captain and his Seven Rangers huddled up around the main screen with curiosity and baited breath. All eyes were on Justin.

"Somebody talk to me." the Captain addressed his recruits urgently. "Stewart, how are we coming along?"

Justin, standing at command center's main defense console, tapped a few buttons. Seconds later, brought up a digital model of a police car-like zord rotating on the bright screen.

"Her name's Siren Blaster," he replied, cheerily. "She's my Rescuezord and she comes equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo Technology." Turning, he cracks them a half smile. "She may have mileage on her, but she's charged for more."

" _She_?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Captain held up a hand to silence his daughter. "Duly noted, but her specs aren't Lightspeed Regulation." he hedges back. "And she's parked in my Zord Bay."

" _Our_ Zord Bay." Miss Fairweather swiveled about in her chair. "With Maligore back, we could use all of the help we could get. Siren Blaster will make a fine addition to our Lightspeed Arsenal."

Justin tapped a few more buttons, and bought up a digital model of a Lightspeed Megazord assembly. The Six Rescuezords had folded, unfolded and pulled themselves together into a gigantic humanoid robot before his friend's very eyes.

Justin walked over to it. "I present to you the Siren Justice Megazord." he declared, proudly. "The newest weaponry in our Lightspeed Arsenal."

Flabbergasted by the sight, all six rangers came closer. Each one became enveloped in the huge green glow of the Megazord.

"Incredible!" Kelsey said breathlessly, amusement in her eyes. "She's amazing!"

"That she is!" Joel said from alongside her, clapping a hand upon her shoulder.

Dana looked at Ryan, who returned a small smile. "Not bad." He commented.

Carter was shaking his head, slowly in wonderment, "Maligore, look out!"

The Captain felt a flicker of hope brighten into the room. He steeled his expression, and reluctantly nodded. "I hope you're right." He offered, letting his gaze meet the expectant gazes of his team. "When will she be ready to come on-line?"

Answering his question, the Alarm Klaxons began to blare in the Weapons Lab.

One of the uniformed men rushed into the weapons lab and snapped off a quick salute. He was breathless and very flustered. "Sir, we've got a Code Red!" he reported to his Captain. "The City is under attack- - again!"

The Captain sighed, "Lemme guess, Maligore?"

One of the glass panels on the control console generated a schematic map of Mariner Bay. Their scanning array got down to business, a dot of light began pulsing.

"Aye, sir." The uniformed man confirmed. "X marks the spot. He's downtown and he's moving."

"So are we!" Carter nodded to his friends. "Let's go save the city, guys!"

"Right!" Justin said all at once and flashing a grin and a thumbs up to Miss Fairweather.

Carter headed for the Zord Bay, his friends was close on his heels.

They pounded down a corridor, turning twice before reaching wide doors that opened automatically into a massive Zord Bay.

The vehicles inside were immense and ominous. Everyone sprinted out to their respective Zord and strapped themselves inside. Ryan joining Justin in Siren Blaster.

NEXT CHAPTER: "FLAMES OF UNITY"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I would to thank everyone who left a comment on my work. I really do appreciate it.


End file.
